Eye tracking provides for control operation of devices as an alternative to physical control interaction is being adopted by a variety of systems.
Eye tracking sensors typically produce a lot of binary data when associating object position, intensity and color information for each pixel. That, in turn, requires processors capable of handling voluminous data which can adversely affect device cost and battery life.
This is especially true in smaller devices, such a virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) head-mounted displays (HMDs) and related subsystems.